


Good Things Come in Threes

by ManaBanana



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/pseuds/ManaBanana
Summary: "Did you want to…?" Lee asked.Doing everything in his power to not look at Lee's lips, Gaara maintained eye contact as a dam of uncertainty burst open and flooded his brain with a million questions. They were friends--was this what friends did? Did Naruto do this with Sasuke? What was supposed to happen? Was kissing hard?He weighed the question thoughtfully. No one else was asking and at this point, he never expected to even have a first kiss. And with Lee, no less.But he supposed it was now or never… right?
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 30
Kudos: 197





	Good Things Come in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> 🙈 This is really embarrassing, but I got my first kiss (at 23!!!!!) and I've been stupidly jazzed and I needed to get it out of my system... so ofc it's GaaLee.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lee giggled as he pulled Gaara by the arm, gathering them both against the wall in a nearby corridor, and suddenly they were standing close. Too close. Caught off guard, Gaara's hands gripped Lee's shoulders for support, surprised he could look Lee in the eye without tilting his head now that Lee was fetched up against the wall, relieving some of their small height difference. From this angle, he could see how bright Lee's eyes shone, even in the darkness, and was fascinated by the kindness he exuded from the expression on his face to the soft breaths as he tried to control his giggling.

Gaara shook his head, the motion almost jarring. He felt lighter than air. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Lee laughed again with a brief touch of his forehead to Gaara's. When he leaned back against the wall, he tilted his head and looked at him with a curious expression Gaara couldn't quite decipher. He'd never had anything less than difficulty when it came to reading expressions, and with the strange way Lee had been acting tonight, he certainly wasn't making it any easier.

"Can I kiss you?" 

Gaara's eyes shot back up to Lee's, too distracted by studying his face that he was certain he'd misheard the question.

"... What?"

"Can I kiss you," Lee repeated, as if it was obvious. 

There was a brief silence as Gaara's eyes remained glued to Lee's, unsure of what to say. He adjusted the hands planted to Lee's shoulders awkwardly in some busying attempt to find his voice again.

"I've never kissed anyone before," he replied almost inaudibly. It was nothing but a statement of fact, but Gaara felt a tinge of… embarrassment? It was hard to describe.

"Really?" 

Expressive eyebrows shot past Lee's bangs in surprise just before his expression melted into something softer. Perhaps pity? Maybe sympathy if Gaara really read into it, but it was hard to tell. Lee was normally the easiest of his newfound friends to read, but this was a look Gaara had only ever seen a few times. The way he caught his sister or her boyfriend staring at each other when one of them wasn't looking. He could hardly describe it from a logical standpoint, which was only a tiny bit annoying, but now that this look was centered on him, it made him feel… nice.

"Did you want to…?" Lee asked. 

Doing everything in his power to not look at Lee's lips, Gaara maintained eye contact as a dam of uncertainty burst open and flooded his brain with a million questions. They were friends--was this what friends did? Did Naruto do this with Sasuke? What was supposed to happen? Was kissing hard? 

He weighed the question thoughtfully. No one else was asking and at this point, he never expected to even _have_ a first kiss. And with Lee, no less. 

But he supposed it was now or never… right?

Heart slamming in his chest and mind racing, Gaara swallowed hard. It felt like an eternity before he answered.

"Yeah. Sure."

A bright grin spread across Lee's face and he laughed again. Dark eyes flicked down to Gaara's lips as he leaned forward slightly, then halted, waiting for Gaara to close the space between them. And in one swift motion, trying his best not to overthink it, Gaara pressed their lips together.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Lee's lips were softer than he'd imagined. Somehow his hand had shifted nearer to Lee's neck, touching a small patch of skin there, thumb idling over a scar. It didn't seem to matter that he'd never kissed before because instinct was really taking over.

When he pulled away, Gaara was the first to break. He felt his eyes widen in a sort of I-can't-believe-that-just-happened expression before his lips spread wide enough to show teeth. He'd only ever smiled like that a few times in his life, but when Lee smiled back, he didn't feel the expression appeared as crazed as he was initially led to believe. 

Before he knew it, he was laughing. Lee didn't miss a beat or take it the wrong way; he simply tightened his hold around Gaara's waist and joined him.

"You wanna do it again?" he asked, just as Gaara nodded and leaned in, fitting their lips together more completely.

Something warm blossomed in Gaara's chest as they kissed. Despite the knee-jerk discomfort he normally felt with these more positive feelings, right now he felt safe in Lee's arms. This kiss lasted slightly longer this time, both wanting to keep it as chaste as possible, only fractional movements made between them. The unfamiliarity of the whole situation was strangely exciting. He wasn't sure what to expect, but this was hard to categorize and he felt about three seconds away from snapping out of a ridiculous daydream.

The warmth in Lee's eyes as they pulled away was definitely something Gaara only could have imagined… Maybe they'd just have to do it again to make sure…

"One more," Lee said, seemingly reading his mind.

So he complied, hoping his hands weren't gripping Lee's shoulders too tight. It was all so surreal and and weird and nerve wracking--but it was also fresh and new and… exciting.

They pulled away once more and Gaara buried his head against Lee's shoulder to hide the grin that was spreading across his face again. He felt a tiny huff of air tickle his ear as Lee laughed and held him even tighter.

He never would've thought the mere action of pressing his lips to someone else's would render him a useless, giggling fool, but it felt so nice to be close with Lee like that. As far as he was concerned, they could have stayed that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too corny, haha!


End file.
